disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Evil Team and Wet Leader
A New Evil Team and Wet Leader 'is the 10th episode of Season 22. Summary Uma summons Disney's most dangerous villains: Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo—for world domination. Plot The episode begins with Captain Drake being attacked by his own lightning crocodile when it suddenly shuts down and a mysterious shadow is seen and heard laughing. At his lab, Romeo is seen cleaning everything in it when an uninvited guest, possibly the same shadow that happened to Drake, grabbed him. The scene switches to Negaduck being thrown in a bag by that very same shadow. Later, he, Drake, and Romeo find themselves in an unknown area and believe that they grabbed each other when the mysterious shadow, actually Uma, the daughter of Ursula, enters the sea room. They ask her what they should do, and she says that she wants them, including herself, to rule the world, but Romeo states that it will never happen because there are heroes that will protect it. Uma says that all they have to do is find the Disney Junior Club and take it over and after a deal, she tells them to gather for her plan. Meanwhile, Kwazii and the DJC are out on the Never sea, sailing on the Mighty Colossus. Little did they know that the villains were spying on them. Characters * Kwazii (Main Character) * Captain Jake (Main Character) * Uma (Main Antagonist) * Captain Drake (Tertiary Antagonist) * Negaduck (Tertiary Antagonist) * Romeo (Tertiary Antagonist) Powers that Kwazii uses * Leafy Twister * Snake Unleashing * Infernal Twister Song * 'What's My Name '''(sung by Uma, Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo) Time Cards * Meanwhile (x3 so far) * Later Trivia * Uma makes her debut in Disney Junior: The Animated Series for the first time. * Negaduck makes his third appearance. Transcript '''Uma (narrating): '''A New Evil Team and Wet Leader. '''Captain Drake: Ow, ow, ow, ow! Cut it out, you naughty beast! You must listen, for it was I the most handsome, intelligent, and only: Captain Drake, who made you from lightning magic, rear scrapes of metal, and shadow camoflauge! Ow! (screams) Oh c'mon! I'm the one who made you, and this how you respect your master? (Lightning Crocodile shuts down) Captain Drake: 'Oof! (groans) Well, it could be worse. (giggling then screaming) '''Mysterious Shadow: '(evil laughing) (Meanwhile) 'Romeo: '''Look at these genius inventions, just all over the place I can't fit all of these brilliant devices in the lab. Let's just try to tidy this all up. (evil laughing) '''Romeo: '''What's this? Somebody uninvitedly came in my lab? I have rules about this... (screaming) '''Crab Bots: '''Huh? Oh no! '''Mysterious Shadow: '(evil chuckling) (Meanwhile) 'Negaduck: '(evil laughing) That's right, you better run or fear the wrath of Negaduck! Mine, mine, mine, mine, all mine! Woo! I must be the luckiest villain ever! (opening the bag) 'Negaduck: '''Huh? What's this? (screaming) (bag zipping up) '''Mysterious Shadow: '(evil laughing) (Later) 'Captain Drake: '(groans) What happened? 'Negaduck: '''Aw, cheese-nuggets! Who did this? '''Romeo: '''Ow, nasty nuts and bolts! Where am I? (Match being lit up) (Turned on the lantern) '''Everyone: '(startled) 'Captain Drake: '''Negsy? It was you who swooped me out my secret lair? '''Negaduck: '''No. Ol' Negsy has no interest in you Hook-Boy, or in you? '''Romeo: '''Then who dare snatch us? I'm most not certainly like to be here. (sea doors open) '''Uma: '''Boys, boys. What's all the arguing about? This is a whole new beginning for us. '''Romeo: '''Huh? '''Captain Drake: '''Who are you? '''Negaduck: '''An ocean monstrous new-sense. '''Uma: '''Allow me to introduce myself, My name's Uma. I can see you three have the perfect skills to help me. '''Romeo: '''Umm, if you want our help, how come you don't know our names? '''Uma: '''Oh, I do know your names. Except for Captain-Fancy-Pants' twin brother. '''Captain Drake: '''What? Me? '''Negaduck: '''Oh yes, that lil' chap has the power to be the first captain child, nuthin' like Drake. '''Romeo: '''So true. You're just a big old can. A plaything for Jake to mess with. '(Everyone expect Drake laughing) 'Captain Drake: '''Oh really? Well lucky for you crumbs, I used to be a villain and my shadow skills can even do this. (flame thrower activated) '''Negaduck: '(screams) My hat! (zapping a dance-o-tron) '''Romeo: '''Whoa! ''(x4) ''Oof! '''Uma: '''See? This is why Drake here is one of our important skills in the team. '''Captain Drake: '''She's right. Plus there weren't any doubts. '''Negaduck and Romeo (together): '''Yes there were! (pulling out a new hat) '''Negaduck: '''Okay Uma, now that we're all here, what do you want from us? '''Uma: '''I want us...to rule the world! (evil laughing) '''Romeo: '''Yeah, well that ain't going to happen. There are heroes that protect it? '''Uma: '''Which is why that both of those problems are in our reach. If we work together, we can destroy the heroes and torture 'em four ways. Equals shared. (hidden betrading fingers) '''Captain Drake: '''Keep going... '''Uma: '''All we have to is find this club and take it over. '''Captain Drake: '''Wait, doesn't that place look familiar? '''Negaduck: '''Yeah, the logo. It reminds me of... '''Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck (together): '''The Disney Junior Club. '''Captain Drake: '''Home of that annoying Crazy-Kwazii. '''Negaduck: '''Home of that Stinking Disgusting Captain Jake. '''Romeo: '''And home of those cowardly PJ Pests. '''Uma: '''Yes, these arch-enemies of yours have been big trouble, but thankfully they won't be thinking about standing in our way. If we team up, so do we have a deal? '''Captain Drake: '''Deal. '''Romeo: '''Deal. '''Negaduck: '''Deal. '''Uma: '''Great. Now gather around my new merciless crew, and I shall reveal my wet plan. (Meanwhile) Category:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Drake Category:Episodes focusing on Negaduck Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake